Like the sun back in those days
by Angel-Kuroshi
Summary: Fic tributo, spoiler de Retrace 92. El sabia que todo estaba terminando. El telón estaba cayendo. Y el no podría pararlo. Pero era el final adecuado. Todo caía en pedazos y el solamente podía sonreír. Por favor, pasen y lean.


Hola~

Para quienes no hayan leido el Retrace 92, retrocedan y cierren el fic a menos de que sean masoquistas y quieran spoiler. Lo repetire.** ALERTA DE SPOILER, RETROCEDAN.** Ahora si.

He aqui mi contribucion a Xerxes Break. Cualquiera que haya leido el retrace, entenderá porque. Un fic tributo.

Espero que no sea tan malo.

Pandora Hearts no me pertenece, le pertenece a la jodidamente cruel Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

El no tenía miedo.

Cuando su ceguera comenzó a presentarse, el se refugió en su habitación, hablando con Emily sobre el corto tiempo que le quedaba en el mundo.

Cuando todo se volvió sombras, lo acepto. Únicamente lamentando un poco no ver nuevamente la sonrisa de su señorita.

La sangre se hacía cada vez mas presente. De su boca, de su herida. Y el sabía que no podía evitarlo.

El siempre supo que moriría. No había nada que temer. Nada que doliera.

Pero a veces, como en aquella fiesta de té hace ya tanto, el deseaba vivir. Era una punzada repentina, cuando miraba a Sharon sonreír. O cuando veía a Alice y Gilbert discutir por las mas absurdas nimiedades. Cuando lograba que Reim perdiera los estribos. O cuando Oz le obsequiaba esa sonrisa traviesa que le decía "se exactamente que estas pensando". Punzaba en su pecho, un anhelo cálido y doloroso, y cruzaba por su cabeza "Sería bueno si pudiese quedarme justo aquí"

Pero era absurdo.

Y ya era hora. Ya era muy tarde. _Demasiado tarde._

Oz, Alice y Gil perseguirían a Glen por el. Y Break sabía que lo encontrarían. Confiaba en ellos con su vida, aun con la ironía de la frase. Estaba muriendo por una causa justa. Y luego estaban Sharon y Reim, quienes incluso en su último instante llegaron hacia el. Justo como en el principio.

Pero Sharon ya no era niña y era muy tarde para decirle que el podía verlo. Era tarde para decirle que, aunque el hubiese adorado a su madre, ella se había vuelto una mujer brillante y excesivamente valiente. Y que la amaba por eso.

Y Reim, quien había sido una molestia en su vida al inicio, se había convertido en el único capaz de soportar aquel humor suyo suyo difícil. También, el único quien le haría ver aquello que estaba ignorando. Reim se había vuelto el hombre justo y responsable que deseaba ser, y estaba orgulloso de el. Nunca podría decirle que deseaba verlo seguir fiel a lo que el consideraba correcto, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Yo... No quiero morir- fue todo lo que salio de su boca. Y las palabras sabían a sangre. Y se sorprendió a si mismo con ellas. Aquella punzada cálida quemando en su pecho- Quiero quedarme aquí- sonrió, porque era todo lo que quedaba. Una vez que dejaba de actuar, esto era lo que quedaba de si mismo. Patético y solitario. Pero aun así, no se odiaba a si mismo- Que crueles, ambos... Justo cuando pensé... Que podía dejar el escenario por mi cuenta...-

Pero era demasiado tarde. Estaba cayendo el telón. Podía sentir las lagrimas de Sharon. Y el temblor constante de los hombros de Reim. Y eran tan cálidos, ambos. Estaban vivos. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Aunque para el, fuera tarde.

* * *

Oz continuaba corriendo. Subía los escalones de dos de dos tratando de pensar únicamente en alcanzar a Leo. Porque para el era Leo aun. Y el lo salvaría porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Todo lo que seria alguna vez capaz de hacer por ellos. Por su padre. Por su tío. Por Elliot. Por Break.

Maldita sea.

El no iba a mirar atrás. Sentía la presión cálida de las lágrimas tras sus párpados, pero no las dejaría fluir. No había tiempo para llorar. Leo no iba a parar. El no podía ni tenia el derecho de hacerlo. Su garganta aun se sentía presionada, luego de haber llorado por el padre que jamás lo amaría. Break se reiría de el diciendo que es un chiquillo patético si lo supiera. Las lágrimas quemaban. Y el estaba cerca de quebrarse.

La sonrisa de Break le decía que siguiera adelante. Oz lo sabía. Break no podía ir con ellos. Era su fin. Oz lo sabía. Y quemaba por dentro, su garganta tratando de gritar su nombre, sus ojos tratando de buscar su figura. Todo en el quería girar y hacer algo. Pero era tarde. No podía salvarlo. Solo podía seguir corriendo.

* * *

El payaso parecía triste. Aquello resultaba irónico y lógico, en la cabeza de Alice.

Había algo roto en el, mas allá de la superficie. Aunque el siempre había parecido roto. Torcido, a simple vista, pero roto, triste y solitario mas allá de eso. El no estaba _torcido._ Ella lo sabía.

Había algo severamente mal con el.

Ella no era tonta. El payaso no podría engañar a alguien que ha estado en el abismo, alguien que había visto a locas, torcidas criaturas. Rotas almas en eterno lamento. Alguien que compartía nombre y sangre con la voluntad del Abyss.

Y ella lo sabía, pero no lo entendía del todo.

El payaso estaba mas triste que de costumbre.

Tal vez cuando salieran de aqui le preguntaría porque parecía tan solitario.

* * *

Gilbert no había cruzado palabra con Break, pero si había dado un último vistazo a su figura. Y estaba sangrando demasiado. Tenia miedo por el.

Esperaba que Sharon llegase a tiempo, que lo sacase de ahí para curar sus heridas. Porque por mucho que se empeñase en negarlo, Break no estaba en su mejor condición. Y el solo podía esperar que no se hubiese sobrepasado.

Incluso ahora, en ese segundo, dejándolo atrás, se sentía en deuda con Break. Habían tantas ocasiones en las que lo había ayudado. Y siempre recordaría con una sonrisa orgullosa aquella pelea contra los Baskerville, cuando había tenido el valor de golpearlo. Y había entendido que Break estaba incluso peor de lo que imaginaba. Aun estaba molesto, porque no podría perdonar la muerte de Oscar Vessalius, pero no era sabia en el fondo de si que solo estaba buscando a alguien a quien culpar. Y Break no era el indicado, no era el culpable.

Miro a Oz, intentando leer su expresión. Y había algo mal. Porque Oz estaba peligrosamente cerca de romperse, pero seguía corriendo. Estuvo al borde, y cubierto de lagrimas. Pero justo ahora, parecía incluso mas triste que en ese entonces. Estaban pasando demasiadas cosas, he incluso aunque le preocupase la herida de Break, su prioridad era el estado mental de Oz.

Tal vez Oz también estaba preocupado por Break. Tal vez solamente era eso.

Quería decirle que el estaría bien. Sharon aparecería en cualquier momento y lo salvaría.

Pero calló y continuo corriendo.

* * *

Oz aun podía sentir la mano de Break sobre la suya. Aun podía imaginar su sonrisa triste. Y necesitaba olvidar. Porque Glen era todo lo que importaba ahora.

* * *

Y se había ido. No importaba cuanto llorará, cuantas veces llamara su nombre, el no estaba. Liam no intentó consolarla. Miraba el inerte cuerpo de su mejor amigo, en el regazo de la preciosa chica, que era casi una mujer. Break siempre había sido el único que jamás la vio así. Siempre creyó que seguía siendo una niña.

Reim siempre pensó que Xerxes solo quería ignorarlo. Que Sharon ya no era, en efecto, una niña. Tal vez así podría mantenerse alejado del amor que sentía por la ella. Porque Reim sabía que Break la había amado, excusandolo como un amor fraternal. Cuando todo lo que alguna vez había lamentado, era no poder ver mas su sonrisa.

Que estúpido. Que bufón.

Xerxes había amado a Shelly. Y había amado a Sharon, hasta el último segundo.

Reim miró hacia el cielo. El teatro se había derrumbado y el cielo era un caos oscuro con grietas abriéndose paso. Pero era hermoso del modo retorcido que solo Xerxes entendería. Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse tras sus ojos, no las detuvo. Ahí, parado en medio de las ruinas, se permitió llorar por su mejor amigo.

* * *

Y ella no podía parar. Porque no importaba nada, nada mas que Break. Lo llamo "Xerx-nii" como no lo hacía desde hace años. Lo llamo Break. Pero no abrió sus ojos.

Y ella sabía que no los abriría otra vez.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, murmurando todas las cosas que jamas le dijo. Cuanto lo amaba. Cuanto dolió saber que nunca mas podría ver. Cuanto sufría cada vez que su cuerpo se debilitaba, cuando no podía dejar de toser su sangre. Recordó las noches, en su infancia, cuando Break aun era orgulloso y cruel. Pero, en las noches, esas noches de cuando ella era muy niña todavía, ella podía escucharlo gritar por las pesadillas. A veces, incluso le escuchaba llorar. Pero los años pasaron y Break era el hombre mas fuerte de todos. Incluso con aquella personalidad excéntrica, y manías curiosas.

Ella lo había visto _cambiar_ y el la había visto _crecer._ Ellos tenían un vínculo incluso mas profundo de lo que los demás pensaban.

Y ella lo amaba. Excéntrico, descarado, absurdo y solitario. Lo amaba con locura y el se había ido. Para siempre. Para siempre.

Un grito estalló en su garganta.

No, ella ya no podía parar.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella estaba ahí. Mirándolo con una sonrisa suave.

Eran iguales, sin duda. Pero la sonrisa y el cabello estaban fuera de lugar. La Alice que el conocía no poseía blancos cabellos. Ni esa suave sonrisa (mas bien, una fiera y alegre, que cubría todo su rostro y la hacía mas brillante).

Xerxes Break cerró los ojos de nuevo.

-Hola, Alyss-

Se acomodo mejor en su regazo, mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos. La escucho proferir una risilla curiosa ante sus palabras.

-Has vuelto a la hora del té, Sombrerero- susurró en respuesta. No había la euforia que ella poseía en su última visita. Parecía mas bien divertida.

-Oh? Me alegro de oír eso~ Me hace falta una taza de té- abrió los ojos, mirándola directamente- Lo siento Alyss, no he alcanzado ha cumplir tu deseo-

Ella lo miraba detenidamente. Parecía tan diferente a la última vez que la vio, pero tal vez era el quien había cambiado. No guardaba rencor hacía ella. Porque sabía, mejor que nadie, que el se encontraba ahí por una razón.

-Esta bien. Aun puedes ser útil. Si me lo permites- hubo un destello desquiciado en sus ojos. Pero el no se amedrento. Sonrió en respuesta.- Podrías ser útil para ella. Para ellos. Volver al mundo que te necesita. Pero no serías humano. Conoces el precio.-

Sonrió mas abiertamente, porque había una sola respuesta para eso, ahora que estaba muerto. Porque el sabía que no podría volver a como antes. Pero sería útil. Y quizá eso era todo lo que valía en ese momento.

-Nada me haría mas feliz-

* * *

Quise poner algo de esperanza con ese final, aunque eso no haya pasado, espero que pase. Porque ya no hay esperanza para nuestro payaso :'(

Oh, personalmente, luego de escribir y releer el capitulo por decimoctava vez comence a creer que tanto Gil como Alice habían comprendido también que Break iba a morir, no solamente Oz. Pero lo deje así porque no es algo completamente seguro, supongo.

Review?


End file.
